<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Her Hands and Knees by PwiPwiPoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142369">On Her Hands and Knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo'>PwiPwiPoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Cis Catra (She-Ra) - Freeform, Doggy Style, Dom Adora (She-Ra), Drabble, F/F, Light BDSM, Mouth Pulling, Not Beta Read, Pillow Biter Catra, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Sub Catra (She-Ra), Top Adora (She-Ra), Trans Adora (She-Ra), fluff at the end, lots of smut, not really edited either, post op trans character, short fic, spit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora forces Catra down on her hands and knees on their bed, spreading her legs wide as she aligns her strap with Catra's waiting pussy. A shudder takes hold of the cat girl as the lubed tip of the dildo buffs her sensitive lips. </p><p>Adora starts slow, gentle at first, taking care so that Catra can feel every inch of the girthy toy as it glides in. When Adora's hips are flush with Catra's butt, she begins to pump in earnest, starting with long, excruciatingly slow thrusts, pulling the toy out nearly to the tip before slamming it back all the way to the hilt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Her Hands and Knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora forces Catra down on her hands and knees on their bed, spreading her legs wide as she aligns her strap with Catra's waiting pussy. A shudder takes hold of the cat girl as the lubed tip of the dildo buffs her sensitive lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora starts slow, gentle at first, taking care so that Catra can feel every inch of the girthy toy as it glides in. When Adora's hips are flush with Catra's butt, she begins to pump in earnest, starting with long, excruciatingly slow thrusts, pulling the toy out nearly to the tip before slamming it back all the way to the hilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute of this and Catra is already mewling, burying her face in the sheets as one of her hands finds itself around her needy clit. Adora reaches down and removes the wayward hand, pinning it to the side of Catra's head as she thrusts herself to the hilt. As strings of saliva dribble down Catra's chin from her strangled cry, Adora leans close to her ear and whispers in a raspy, commanding voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch yourself until I say so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a bite of Catra's ear into her mouth and presses her teeth down on it, just enough, to make the cat girl moan with carnal pleasure. Adora moves back to her station and resumes her pounding, changing from slow plunges from a hydraulic press to a flurry of short, swift thrusts like a jackhammer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five minutes of this has Catra wailing, chanting Adora's name at the top of her lungs like a frenzied devotee of an ancient goddess of love. Her face meets the sheets again, teeth and claws tearing and ripping holes in the fresh sheets until she feels Adora's hands on her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora's fingers ensnare her throat with firm pressure (not enough to choke her but make her aware of her presence) before releasing her grip and gliding feather light touches up her neck and chin until the tips of those sinful fingers meet her tender lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora hooks her index and middle fingers in the four corners of Catra's mouth and pries it open as she continues her assault on the cat girl's keep. Spit and moans pool around Adora's fingers as she picks up the pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faster and faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harder and harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra's hips scream out in pain and ecstasy under Adora's relentless ramming. The magma that builds inside her center of mass builds to a crescendo; her orgasms begs for release but she does not have enough pressure to crest the lip of the volcano inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora chuckles above her, bending down again to her ear, hot breath tickling the delicate inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cum for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears and spit coalesce with her cries as an earth shattering orgasm rocks her body, the intensity and magnitude of the explosion threatening to rip her body asunder!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora releases her grip on her mouth and Catra opens and closes it quickly before collapsing in a puddle of her own juices. A purr rumbles in her chest as a sweet, gentle hand caresses the length of her back. She looks up at Adora through a half lidded eye, not surprised to see the blonde beaming down at her with a look of awe, admiration, and pure love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did so good, kitten," Adora hums, planting kisses on Catra's cheek bone as she draws gentle circles on her lower back. "You're so beautiful and powerful. There is no word, in all the infinite languages of the universe, that can accurately describe how much I love you, my precious Catra."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra smirks under the praise, surrendering herself to her fatigue while Adora massages her weary muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one of those Discord fics I made without realizing it, seriously this was supposed to just be an idea and then this was born!</p><p>Bit different from my usual writing fair, but I hope that all of you enjoyed it nonetheless; leave kudos and comments if you feel like it, I always appreciate it. Thank you once again for reading and I hope you all have a wonderful evening (morning, whatever time it is for you)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>